No Hard Feelings
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Shenhua helps a terribly drunk Revy, and they get a bit cuddly... (Yuri, Lemon) A little cameo by yours truly in this one!


Revy was drunk. She knew she was drunk, and as she stumbled out of the bar and into the street, she tried to remember why she left in the first place, but she couldn't really. Between her 15th and 16th shot, she kinda forgot why she was even in the bar.

Meanwhile Shenhua was heading over to the bar herself, her infuriating driver had gotten too high to even have a conversation with, and she had left when the Irishman began to attempt to mimic the sounds of bagpipes, and then exploded into giggles. However, when she saw Revy, she could hardly believe it. The girl was quite literally shambling down the sidewalk. She'd never seen the legendary Two Hands so drunk.

Shenhua snickered under her breath, and thought for a moment about what to do. She could just leave Revy to the mercy of Roanapur's street thugs, she knew Revy could probably handle them, but this shitfaced, she wasn't sure. She could help her, as much as she hated to admit it Revy was… sort of her friend. They'd had their disagreements in the past, but that's nothing she wanted to hold against her, after all it was just business.

She strolled over to Revy, who didn't even look up just continued walking, her legs trembling as she took one wobbly step after another.

"Hey Two Hands what you doing out here on street? Your ship that way!" Shenhua said, pointing to the dock.

"Shut up Chinglish… I don't need directions from… y-you…" Revy grumbled, looking up at her and managing to steady her vision somewhat. "Where's your dumbass druggie driver?"

"Oh he get to high for me and I get tired of his fucking crap." she said, crossing her arms and frowning.

Revy blinked, and nodded somewhat, staring at Shenhua with her mouth agape, what had they just been talking about exactly?

"Hey, how about me take you to Lagoon so you can sleep off hangover?" Shenhua offered, holding her hand out to Revy with a small grin.

Revy snapped her mouth shut and took her hand, figuring she could probably use the help, and after all, being carried right now did sound pretty good. Shenhua could smell the rum on her breath, she rolled her eyes and slung Revy's arm around her shoulder, supporting some of her weight and helping her walk back to the dock. About halfway to the Lagoon, she heard a snoring sound, followed by Revy collapsing to the ground.

The Taiwanese girl groaned in frustration and picked Revy up, heading to the nearest motel. No point in bringing her to the Lagoon, at this point she wouldn't even be able to climb aboard. Shenhua carried her to the door, slinging the gun totting girl over her shoulder and taking her Cutlasses, wedging the pistols into one of the straps under her dress.

The man at the counter for the motel was a guy in his mid-teens, eating a microwave burrito and drinking lemonade as he fiddled with his phone. His uninterested face was framed by very dark brown, almost black hair, and deep brown eyes. He looked up at the Taiwanese mercenary.

"Room for two then?" he asked, his voice mouthing the same boredom his face showed as he pulled the key out from below the counter.

Shenhua nodded and took the key, leaving the money on the table and walking up the stairs, to the room.

She opened the door and laid Revy down on the bed. She had to admit, Revy really looked cute when she was asleep, her face was in an adorable little smile as she curled up in the blankets, looking quite cozy.

"Nighty night princess!" Shenhua said with a giggle, kissing her forehead and taking Revy's combat boots off, leaving them next to the bed.

Shenhua took off all her clothes besides her bra and panties, leaving them in a pile with Revy's boots. She climbed in with her bedmate but she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She was horny, and she knew why.

Shenhua turned over and looked at Revy's sleeping face, bring herself closer to it. She felt a deep pressure in her core that needed release and brought her lips against Revy's, kissing her gently, and feeling her soft breath on her face. She never would have admitted it to Two Hands, but she always had a bit of a crush on her, and now was her perfect chance to act on her feelings without Revy ever finding out.

It was so nice, she wanted more. Shenhua began to pull at Revy's pants, feeling the denim of her short shorts and slipping them off, touching the soft skin beneath. She didn't wear any panties, and that only caused Shenhua to giggle.

"Wow Revy, you never told me you was slut…" she whispered to her, the only response Revy gave was a soft moaning sound.

The black haired Taiwanese mercenary slipped lower, going down to Revy's pussy, it wasn't wet, but by the time she was done, it would be. She began to rub the tip of her tongue on Revy's clit, getting her to make an adorable little moaning sound and squirm.

Shenhua started to lick it, but she got too eager, and the pleasure that was running through Revy was enough to bring her to back to her senses. Revy awoke and looked down. She saw Shenhua eating her out with a blind lust, wanting to taste more of her delicious fluids.

Two Hands smiled and poked Shenhua's head, causing her to freeze, it looked as though all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks as she blushed and looked up at Revy, who was smirking and spreading her legs wide.

"Whats this…? I didn't know you liked me like that…" she laughed, and pulled Shenhua into her arms, making the Taiwanese girl's eyes widen, and her heart leap.

"Well I like you like that too…" Revy growled, and pulled Shenhua into a deep kiss.

So many things were running through her head, Revy like her? Why? What had she ever done for her? Shenhua didn't care, all she knew was that she _loved _that rum taste in Revy's mouth, and she needed to be the dominate one. She locked her tongue with Revy's and began a fierce struggle for dominance, Revy fought hard, but in the end, Shenhua had her wish, and took control. She began to pull Revy's shirt away as Revy stripped her, occasionally pulling her nipple or rubbing her soaked slit.

Revy moaned and submitted, as much as she hated to do so, and Shenhua rolled her onto her back. She broke the kiss and grinned down at Revy with a blush.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"Make me cum you knife totting little bitch!" Revy yelled, and Shenhua nodded.

She made her way down, and resumed eating her out, a deep guttural moan came from Revy's throat as her new lover moved her tongue around inside her. The pleasure running through her body was amazing, she get more and more soaked as Shenhua drank up every drop, wanting to make her cum.

Revy's hips bucked forward and she screamed as the feeling deep inside her crotch began to rise to a point and then blasted through her whole body as her eyes rolled back and she came with a roar of pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK YEEEEESSS I'M CUMMING!" Shenhua drank up as much as she could, lifting her head away, the warm juices of desire dripping from her mouth as she licked her lips clean.

"Mmmm… you cum hard huh Two Hands?" she said with a giggle, slapping Revy's breast and making her moan.  
>"Ohhhh… Well Chinglish… how about you? Betcha I can make you cum harder than I did…" Revy said, a lusty look in her eye.<p>

"My name not Chinglish!" she said with a huff. "It Shenhua!"

"Whatever Chinglish…" she said, rolling her eyes and taking off her bra and panties.

"Shenhuaaaa..!" she tried to correct Revy, but trailed off when the girl thrust two fingers inside of the Taiwanese girl.

"Yes yes ohhh Two Hands more more!" she begged, thrusting her hips, and moaning in bliss.

Revy added a third finger and moved her hand slowly.

"Hey Shenhua… you know why they call me Two Hands?"

"Because you fire guns with both hands?" the raven haired Asian asked with a curious look.

"That and…" Revy pushed a second set of 3 fingers into Shenhua's ass, making her yelp with pain and pleasure as both holes were stretched.

"NAAAAHHH YEA!" she screamed, thrusting her hips faster.

Shenhua had never been stretched this far, and it felt so good, her body was being filled with an incredible pleasure, her eyes began to widen as Revy got 4 fingers in her. More, more, that's all she could think of, she wanted more.

"Hey Chinglish… think you can take both my fists…?" Revy asked with a huge grin.

Shenhua blushed, and then nodded. "Yes please… please!"

Revy slipped her thumbs in, and gritted her teeth as she pushed them both in, the Taiwanese mercenary's tight holes stretching to their very limits. Her orgasm was coming, it was coming fast, she couldn't handle it and she was going to climax.

"AHHHH REVY I-I… I…" her next words were nothing but a jumble of Taiwanese phrases as her hips bucked and she came hard, Revy feeling Shenhua's insides clamp down on her hands again and again.

"Wow… did you enjoy?" she said with a smile, pulling her hands out and wiping them clean, then carefully licking her juices up from her soaked and overstretched slit, Shenhua biting her lip and blushing.

"Ohhhh… I did…" she said with a nod, and wrapped her arms around Revy.

"Lets sleep now Revy…" she said, kissing the Chinese-American on the cheek.

"Yea, goodnight… Shenhua." replied Revy with a grin.

They both fell asleep, snuggled into each other's warm grip. Morning came before long, Revy woke up with a terrible fucking hangover, and they went to get their clothes on, however Shenhua looked up and down the room, but could not find her panties anywhere.

"Two Hands did you steal my panties?" she asked with a frown.

"Why the fuck would I steal your panties…" she said, drinking some water and avoiding the light from the window.

Shenhua and Revy left, Shenhua having to make sure she kept her dress's cloth over her crotch at all times. The boy at the counter watched her go, and smirked at her careful gate, laughing softly to himself as he rubbed the soft red pair of panties in his pocket.


End file.
